Mad as a David
by ratgirl407
Summary: Hatter David / Alice pairing. Based on the SYFY version Alice. After Hatter had followed her through the looking glass Alice could't believe her eyes. Alice needed to do what she promised though, and take Hatter, umm David out for pizza.


I just recently watched the new show "Alice" on SYFY. Well the ending was so adorable so I thought I would write a oneshot based on the ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, I neither own SYFY's 'Alice'.

* * *

SYFY's Alice

Hatter (David)/ Alice

Mad as a David

Alice got ready to go out on the town with Hatter, well, David as it were. Clothes were strewn across her bed as she looked for something not blue. "Definitely not blue" she replied remembering the actual tale of Wonderland, it was uncanny how she had warn a blue dress when she fell into Wonderland.

"Hopefully this isn't going to be the same situation as Jack" her mother voiced her thoughts from her bedroom doorway. Her arms folded across her chest as she watched her daughter get ready for her date with the construction worker who had found her.

Alice frowned when she thought of the new ruler of Wonderland "No" she spoke flipping through more clothes "it isn't the same as him. Completely …" her voice trailed off "different" she said shaking out of her thoughts.

Her mother gave a sigh and looked at her daughter for a long moment.

Alice looked up "Don't give me that look" she stated almost a false reprimanding tone. "He is different, I really like him" Alice mentioned turning back to her clothing. Why was it this hard to pick out something for Hatter? Ugh David. He had seen her drenched after falling from the beetle that carried the oysters. Saw her at her most vulnerable moments, got her over her fear of heights.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Alice immediately looked towards the digital clock in the corner of her room. She was late! For an important date; literally.

"That must be him" her mother commented turning away to answer the door.

Before she turned away completely Alice spoke up "I'll be just a few moments!" she hurriedly spoke going to pick out something nice to wear. Though the closed door she could hear Hatter greet her mother, his distinct accent filling their apartment. Alice grabbed a rose colored dress and went to slip it on, now not wanting to be any more late than she already was.

As soon as she slipped on the dress she grabbed a coat. She then clutched it in her hand as she opened her door and walked out into the hallway. The sound of talking grew louder as she walked down the wood floors.

Her mother laughed at something Hatter had said, in response he had smiled. Alice just stood there engrossed in a hat-less Hatter.

"Hey" he stated standing up when he caught the sight of her. "You look wonderful," he continued when he caught sight of her dressed for an evening with him.

She smiled at the compliment "What?" she asked walking closer to him "No hat?" Alice joked smiling. He did look nice, she had no clue how he could make a living already in this world. Maybe Jack had given him his old apartment before he had made the journey though the looking glass.

For a moment she thought she had offended him, but he only smiled at the comment "And here I see no blue dress".

Her mother was probably immensely confused, maybe more so than when they kissed in front of her without warning when they were reunited. She would never believe in the tales of Wonderland and of Hatter, even if there were some way to show her proof.

"Anyway" her mother replied interrupting their conversation "where are you two heading tonight?"

Hatter had spoken up "I had hoped that we could get some pizza" he stated, remembering their conversation back in Wonderland before Alice had made her way through the looking glass.

Alice smiled at the comment, "Pizza it is then" she stated grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. "Bye mom" she said quickly waving slightly as she went to open the front door. Hatter had also bid her mother a quick farewell as she pulled him though the door.

As soon as the front door shut Alice attacked his mouth with hers in a heated kiss. His strong hands flew to her small waist. "I missed you," she replied in between kisses.

His lips smiled against hers "I was only away for a day" he whispered. In response Alice only let a breathy content laugh escape. "As much as I would love to do this all night" Hatter responded reaching up to touch her hair "I would absolutely love to taste this pizza that I have heard so much about".

With a final peck on the lips Alice separated from him "Alright" she stated quietly. He allowed her to pull on her coat before they made their way down to the street.

The air was cold when they opened the door to the outside. It was glowing with people, all different emotions. It wasn't busy like other parts of New York, but it was busy enough that it was completely different than the barren Wonderland she had seen.

"Which direction?" Hatter asked from the side of her. He was always so skilled when it came to getting through Wonderland, but it seemed she had the upper hand in her world.

Alice tugged on his hand, easily slipping her fingers though his "Come on" she commanded with a smile on her face as she gently pulled him in the direction.

He softly chuckled at her commanding tone, for a second he looked at the girl that he had grown so attached to. He had once thought Jack was a lucky man for having Alice's heart. Well now the man can feel the same for him, he was now the lucky one.

"How did you get the new clothing?" Alice asked him as they walked in complete contentment down the many blocks to dinner.

With that he smirked "It's not that hard to make a living in your world" humor laced his voice as he teased Alice.

She turned her head to look at him, his combed hair looking oddly hot on him. "Jack gave you his place didn't he?" she asked knowingly. She looked at the jacket he had on "I recognize the clothes".

"Well you ruined the mystery" he acted as though he was offended, but she knew better. "Seemed like that prince of yours isn't all bad" he stated turning his head to look at her.

She nodded gently "Yeah" she stated "not completely bad". She gripped his hand tighter as they continued to walk to the pizza place a few more blocks away.

* * *

"This is wondrous" Hatter had replied after eating a slice of a larger thin crust pizza that they had ordered.

Alice smiled at his sheer excitement over the foreign food. "It's good right?" she asked taking a bite of the cheesy food that had rested on her plate. "So…" Alice trailed off thinking about the many questions she wanted to ask him.

Hatter stopped eating, the restaurant loud with the people and action around them. "What is it Alice?" he asked her concerned about the hesitance in her voice.

"What…" she paused for a moment deciding on how to ask the question "Why are you going by 'David' now?" she asked.

Hatter only smiled "I doubt many are called 'Hatter' here" he continued 'After all I am only known as a character in a children's story" he shrugged off the question.

Alice shook her head "That was no children's story" she mentioned remembering the oddly similar conversation that they had spoken when they had first met. The Wonderland she had to experience was not one of a child should fantasize about.

Hatter nodded once "Of course" he simply replied. "Now I supposed you are looking for a better reason than what I just gave you," he said. As Alice nodded he continued to speak "Shockingly I was known as 'David' before others started to call me 'Hatter', and you know how that name came about".

Alice smiled at him "I assume you would want me to call you David from now on" the girl replied reaching down to the slice of pizza on her plate to take another bite.

He became quiet before speaking "You can call me anything you like. I thought you would prefer to call me by my old name, that is after all who you know me as". He continued to eat, oddly interested in Alice's world and what it had to offer aside from the girl in front of him.

"Is David as sweet as Hatter?" she asked him, not at all minding at the obvious slip of fondness.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair "David may not be up to the fighting skills as Hatter, but I can guarantee that he is just as suave". The man of her affection gave her a smirk in her direction and she instantly knew he was not like the other men that she liked. She knew she didn't just like him; she very well may love him. "How about we go for a walk after this" he replied reaching for another slice of the food.

Alice nodded at his words and reached to do the same, "Okay David" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

David graciously carried the plastic box of left over pizza they couldn't eat. They didn't head back to her apartment just yet, neither one of them wanted the night to be over. Both of them had spoke about what would come for him in her world. He was actually interested in taking lessons from her, she wasn't necessarily objecting to that though.

They had slipped onto the subway and got off at the stop for Washington Square Park. Since it was the weekend and still fairly early, street performers would still be out. David could see some of the entertainment of her world. "Why did you follow me?" Alice asked bluntly, as they walked through the park and caught bits of street performers acts along the way.

He only laughed, "After all that's happened is it still that impossible for you to believe that I have feelings for you?" He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "If that is the case" David smirked, his white teeth showing only slightly "I would have to say that you, little Alice very well be mad as a hatter" he replied speaking the old cliché saying.

She shook her head out of amusement "You're crazy if you think I am mad". She let him hold her as they continued to walk "You know that I care about you right?" she asked him.

He caught a glimpse of a bench that was currently unoccupied. "Come on" he suggested walking towards the object so they could sit down, Alice following his lead quietly.

As they sat Alice again spoke up "Are you sure you don't want to stay in Wonderland, it will be getting better now that the Queen of Hearts is off her throne". She paused while he listened to her "I could always stay there with you".

David laughed "I told you once hell no that I would want you to stay in Wonderland" he commented. His hand was brought up to cup her cold skin of her cheek "You needed to go home, your father would have wanted you to" he stated.

His thumb brushed against her skin for a moment "I had nothing left for me in Wonderland, but if we ever wanted to visit we can now that Jack is ruling". His voice grew tender as he spoke again "I love you Alice" he said quietly.

She smiled at his confession "Love you" she simply spoke as he kissed her tenderly on her cold lips.

As he broke though he spoke again "Now that feels nice" he spoke with a smirk, remembering the words he had spoke when she had hugged him back in the casino.

Alice only laughed as she kissed him again; maybe he was the mad one after all, she definitely knew he had to be mad to want to attend her class the next day. With that final thought Alice closed her eyes and sank into the kiss.

* * *

A/N- I am also still working on my other fics I did this really quick because I felt so inspired by the show. If you haven't seen it, you are truly missing out!

Lindsey


End file.
